marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Manbot (Hero Datafile)
MANBOT (Bernie Lachenay, secret) When Department H salvaged the robot Box and reworked it into a new system, they merged one of their employees, Bernie Lachenay, into the robot and called the new machine Manbot. Bernie's mind has become an organic computer through the process. Manbot has a variety of scanners in his system that can pin-point life-forms, emotional responses, Infra-red spectrum, air scanning such as sulfur content, other technology, translate different languages and triangulate energy readings or communications. Through the ocular camera, used to transmit video feed and record events, he can project a holographic image of events he recorded using his visual reply feature. Manbot is connected to a satellite, which allows him to download or communicate over long distances, enabling him to send a holographic image of himself to anyone with a Alpha Indetitag Implant, or send files back to Department H. Manbot also has silent communication via radio link. Manbot’s duties include protection of Beta Flight members and recording of their activities for later study back at Department H. Lachenay’s life before becoming Manbot is still a mystery, and it remains uncertain if Lachenay himself remembers many details of his life prior to becoming Manbot. The Manbot process turned Lachenay into an emotionless machine; things he took great pleasure in no longer even illicit a smile. Affiliations: Solo D8, Buddy D8, Team D8 Distinctions: Box-Borg, Chaperone, Programmed Loyalty Power Sets: MAN-MACHINE Enhanced Speed D8, Sensors D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Weapons D10 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add d6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Chi-Omicron. Step up or double Weapon die on your next roll, or spend 1 PP to do both, then step back that power. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. SFX: Database: Spend 1 PP to switch out an Expert Specialty for another until the end of the Act. SFX: Heavily Reinforced. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma except from electromagnetic attacks. SFX: Nerve Toxin M-11. When inflicting a chemical-based Stunned complication with your Weapon power on a target, add a d6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Shield Charge. When a nearby ally or friend takes physical stress, you may step up that stress to take it yourself instead. Limit: Charged System. Shutdown highest-rated Man-Machine power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity to recover the power. Limit: Devoid of Emotion. Step up emotional stress in situations when you attempt to use or understand human emotions to gain 1 PP. Specialties: Combat Expert D8, Tech Expert D8, Science Expert D8 Milestones: OVERSIGHT 1 XP When you deliver a field report to Department H 3 XP When you defeat a threat without any team member becoming stressed out. 10 XP When you take trauma from using your Shield Charge SFX to protect another or you allow an ally to take trauma when you could have saved them. [Scene Cues: Box – Transition: To repair the Manbot, Department H needs the help of one of the original creators of the Box Armor. How will Madison react to the human being secretly merged to a machine based on his designs. Guardian – Transition: Mac needs to check on the latest developments in Beta Flight training. As he links up with Manbot, he feels a slight remnant of emotion. Is there something left of the man Lachenay inside the cold steel and bio-circuits, or was it just a glitch of the interface ?] Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Alpha Flight Category:Beta Flight Category:Canadian Characters Category:Department H Category:Robot